Tears bring Love
by RBack
Summary: Oneshot NarutoIno Naruto cries after some hurtful words from Sakura, and Ino is there to comfort him, will there be new love? Please Review! WARNING: Based on the 1st 3 episodes of the ' American ' version of Naruto.For all you weird people there will be


Just a pairing I think is cool, since I just saw the first 3 episodes of Naruto! I know everyone says Japanese ones are better, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Naruto walked down the sidewalk of the village. He was heartbroken. Sakura was fully in love with Sasuke. He reflected on the words that she had told Naruto.

"Naruto! You idiot! I love Sasuke and there's nothing you can do about it! Your annoying and a major pain! Just leave me and Sasuke alone! Forever! I hate you! I'll never love you! I won't! I won't!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura… I'm sorry…" Naruto apologized looking down at the ground. She growled at him and shot him a death glare. ' Does she really mean it? ' Naruto asked himself. She stormed off. Sasuke went up to Naruto.

He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder but Naruto shook it off. "You stay the hell away from me!" Naruto yelled and ran. Sasuke stared at him as he ran off. Then he turned around to walk home.

' She hates me? She really hates me? ' Naruto asked himself again. A tear dropped from his eye. ' She does hate me, believe it. ' His steps slowed, as his tears drop faster. He fell on his knees and started crying even more. All his sadness came out un-bearably. He couldn't control.

"Naruto?" asked a female voice. Instantly he stopped crying and quickly stood up looking around for the person who said that. He then saw her. Yamanaka Ino, she was an elegant blonde, though she always competed with Sakura.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, his voice making it obvious that he was cracking up. Ino didn't really care for Naruto, but she saw him crying so she just had to get to the bottom of this.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked, a curious look on her face as she took a few steps closer. He took a step back. Ino was no offended.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Naruto scowled back at her as he quickly brushed the tears on his cheeks away with his orange jacket. She was worried now.

"Just tell me what's wrong will ya?" Ino asked in her most polite tone she had ever asked. ' I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, whether he likes it or not! ' Ino thought to herself.

"I told you I'm fine! Believe it!" Naruto snapped, and he turned to leave but in an instant response she moved behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was about to shake it off, but that's when she said it. As if she was reading his mind.

"It's about Sakura and Sasuke isn't it?" Ino asked. Instantly Naruto's face went pale. 'Poor guy, I guess I was right ' Ino thought to herself. "Just tell me Naruto, I'll help you through it! I promise." She said with a cheerful tone, along with it, a fake smile. He smiled back. He told her everything, he told her the feelings he had for Sakura, what happened between Sakura and Sasuke, the words Sakura had said.

They were both sitting down in the grass, he sat cross-legged, while she sat with her legs swung to one side and her arm supported her on the other. ' wow, she's pretty... uhm... what the? ' Naruto thought to himself confused. Only to catch himself staring at Ino.

"Of course... you have a crush with Sasuke too don't you?" Naruto asked. His voice sad, and his face even paler then usual. Reality hit her when he said that.

"Yes... I had a Sasuke moment too." Ino said. Naruto looked at her concernly. "This morning, I kind of stalked him..." Ino admitted.

"You what?" Naruto exclaimed, more of a surprising yell then a question. Instantly she put a hand to his mouth, only to slightly blush and move her hand away.

"Keep it quiet! You idiot!" Ino said, angry towards Naruto. He grinned.

"Sorry." he said as he smiled, only to focus his attention towards her again.

"As I was saying... I followed him into an alley, an old shortcut to the Ninja Academy, and that's when he pinned me to the wall..."

Sasuke quickly appeared out of nowhere and pinned Ino to the wall with his hands on both of her shoulder. She quickly blushed. "Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked. His tone filled with no emotion what-so-ever.

"I was following you? Oh comon, I love you Sasuke!" She exclaimed. There was an awkward silence for a moment or so. Only for him to glare at her.

"You're all the same, but I love someone else... now leave me alone. Next I catch you, you won't catch me on such a friendly mood." He threatened and walked away. But before he went Ino had to ask.

"Who? Who is it? Who can possibly be better then me?" She asked. He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't even look at her and those words were as if they were daggers that flew at her.

"Sakura."

Ino slightly laughed as she had tears of her own. "Wow, so we both got crushed eh?" Naruto asked, smiling and scratching the back of his head. But what he didn't notice was that she was crying considerably now. "Ino..?" He asked worriedly.

She sat there, tears coming down, and she was sobbing. "He told me to stay away or he'd.. he'd hurt me Naruto..." Ino said, realizing she just opened up to Naruto more then Shikamaru.

He hugged her, he wrapped his arms around here and put his head next to hers. She was shocked, but only kept crying. Her salty tears, staining into his orange jacket, while her arms wrapped around his back. He slightly cried too, but only slightly. They cried together. After she stopped sobbing they both pulled back.

"Thanks Naruto... your a great friend." Ino said. But when she opened her eyes she noticed that Naruto was leaning in for a kiss. She was too shocked to react, and their lips made contact. He moved his hands down her sides. She slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's head.

Naruto licked her lips before demanding and forcing an entry through her lips and danced with her tongue. Filled with a new feeling and with new pleasure Ino moaned as her tongue played with his. After a few seconds of Tongue Dancing, Ino pulled back. They were both panting. Foreheads against each other's as they stared into the never ending gaze of each other's eyes.

"Wanna get some Ramen?" Naruto asked and she then pouted.

"Ramen?" She yelled after their intimate little scene.

"What? I'm hungry!" Naruto said.

She growled and then chased him toward the Ramen shop.

Let's let you imagine what happens next! Phew! That's the only good story I've wrote on FF! Wait, this is actually my first! Lmao! How'd like it?


End file.
